The embodiments herein relate generally to bedding. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to bedding that can cover a crib or mattress.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, installing a skirt onto a crib or bed, maintaining the position of the skirt, and removing the skirt have evaded a simple solution. Prior art solutions included hook and loop fasteners and snaps, while this maintains the position of the skirt, they create difficulties in installing and removing the skirt. Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems